In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which almonds, apples, plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of plum tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of plum trees, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), xe2x80x98Autumn Giantxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,624), xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) and xe2x80x98Burmosaxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented).
Not applicable.
The present new and distinct plum tree (Prunus salicina) was originated by us in our experimental orchard, located near Modesto, Calif., as a first generation cross between our proprietary parents identified as 74LA323 and 31GF169. The maternal parent (74LA323) originated from seed of a plum tree of unknown parentage. The pollen parent originated from crosses between the following, xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539), xe2x80x98Burmosaxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented) and xe2x80x98Autumn Giantxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,624). We planted and maintained a large group of these first generation seedlings, growing on their own root, under close observation, during which time the present new seedling exhibited distinct and desirable fruit characteristics and was selected in 1993 for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of plum tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The present new plum tree is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and a productive and regular bearer of medium size, firm, yellow flesh, clingstone fruit that matures in early June near Modesto, Calif. The fruit is further characterized as having a high degree of attractive red skin color, good flavor and eating quality, with a good balance between acid and sugar, and relatively uniform in size throughout the tree. In comparison to xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) the present variety has more consistent set with heavier production, and is approximately one week later in maturity. In comparison to xe2x80x98Autumn Giantxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,624), the fruit ripens approximately 15 weeks earlier.